


The OTPodcast: Daredevil and the Evolution of a New Fandom

by mortarsmayfall, prettybirdy979, The_OTP



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Comic Book Canon, Crack, Crack Crossover, Embedded Audio, Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, F/M, Fanon, Female Characters, Femslash, Jeremy Renner is Not My Hawkeye, Kink Meme, M/M, Meta, Minor Character(s), Podcast, Shipping, dumpster bros, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortarsmayfall/pseuds/mortarsmayfall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OTP/pseuds/The_OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OTPodcast is a meta round table podcast where fans discuss all things fanfiction.</p><p>Episode 7 of our show is about all things Daredevil and Defenders in the world of fanfiction and fandom, but specifically about how Daredevil is evolving as a new fandom. The contributors join the mod to talk potential ship wars, Jessica Jones femslash, Matt Murdock's sub tendencies, why Slavery AUs are so divisive, and why nobody seems to be looking forward to Iron Fist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The OTPodcast: Daredevil and the Evolution of a New Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Like our show? 
> 
> Keep the conversations we have going on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheOTPodcast) or [our website](http://theotpodcast.com) (which is also our Tumblr). You'll also find additional content there, including contributor bios, fanfiction-related definitions and terminology, and relevant links for each topic we cover.
> 
> Subscribe to the show on [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/podcast/the-otpodcast/id1046881636?mt=2), [SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/TheOTPodcast), [TuneIn Radio](http://tunein.com/radio/The-OTPodcast-p798972/), [Stitcher Radio](http://stitcher.com/podcast/the-otpodcast?refid=stpr) or whatever podcast app you prefer!


End file.
